The First Mission of the Children of Madness:Magic and Meister Collide
by cosplaywrite
Summary: The new found partners take on their first mission, and discover they're in possession of an incredible power.


The First Mission of the Children of Madness: Magic and Meister Collide?

After a fight with the head combat instructor Aries has become the top news of the DWMA. As the entire student body began to avoid him he began to think he would be going through school on his own. The Amanda, a student scythe, befriended the young meister and they both discovered they were children of madness. Born of witches who were inflicted by the kishins madness from years ago. Stein also found a surprise as Medusa showed up in his office. The two discussed Aries as well as the twelve other children who Medusa has learned of. Now that this news has reached Stein what will he do with it, and what is in store for Aries and his partner?

Aries and Amanda have gone to the Death Room to speak confirm their partnership and to be given their first mission. When they enter Lord Death greets them.

Lord Death- Wazz Up! Wazz Up! Hiya!

Aries couldn't help but break into laughter. Amanda rolled her eyes at her new partner.

Amanda- Good morning Lord Death. We came to take care of a little business.

Lord Death- Oh, I see. What can I help you with?

Aries regained some composure.

Aries- You see Amanda and I would like a partnership mission.

Lord Death- I see! So then Aries you've found a partner on your first day at the academy? Wonderful!

Aries smiled at Amanda who returned the smile.

Lord Death- Now do you know how these missions work?

Aries- Not exactly, can you explain?"

Lord Death- Of Course! You see a few years ago we had a problem with Meisters pairing with weapons who they were not compatible. To solve this problem we began requiring partnership missions. These are missions with low risks which test weather a weapon and meister can work together.

Aries-Oh, I see. So you're just seeing if we can work together?

Lord Death- Precisely! Now time for your mission!

Amanda-Can't wait.

Lord Death- Spirit will fill you in and Black Star and Tsubaki will be you monitors.

Aries-WHAT! That idiot! Really?

Amanda, not wanting her new partner to displease lord death, spin kicked the boy into one of the the standing guillotines behind them.

Amanda- Ignore him, what's our assignment sir?

Spirit looked up and down the young girl, his personality took over.

Spirit- Well my dear, why don't we lose the kid and you and I could get to know each other.

Amanda- Frankly sir, I'd rather die.

Lord Death brought the distracted Death Scythe back to earth with a reaper chop. Giving an exhausted sigh he looked back at Amanda as Spirit sat on the floor bleeding from his thick skull.

Lord Death-You see there is a church outside of Las Vegas where people have claimed to hear wedding music in the deep hours of the night.

Aries, who had woken up, -weird

Amanda- Actually that sounds kinda normal for Vegas. Lord Death, are you sure it isn't some late night chapel doing wedding for drunk idiots.

Lord Death- Yes, I thought that was a possibility so I had Black Star and Tsubaki steak out the location. They reported that once the music ceased so did the souls that entered the church.

We believe a corrupt soul is using the music to draw in couples and eat their souls.

Aries-Wait, You said this mission was low-risk! A soul eating church sounds like a massive risk to me!

Amanda- Relax,(she looked over at him) We can handle this.

Aries looked at his partner, still fearing what he was being sent into, but if Amanda believed they would succeed he would try. For his first partner and his first friend.

The four arrived at the church ten minutes to midnight. The lights of the Vegas strip shinning behind them as they surveyed their target.

Black Star- Look you little brat, just cause I'm here doesn't mean I'm gonna save your punk ass. If it were up to me I'd let whatever is in there eat you then take it down.

Tsubaki struck her boyfriend to the ground

Tsubaki- Ignore him kids, he's just excited. Now let's think of a plan.

Amanda- Right, this target seems to prey on couples correct?

Tsubaki and Amanda began to think and plan while the boys glared across at each other. The rage from their rivalry burning inside them, blinding them from the mission at hand.

Tsubaki- Yes Amanda, I believe it uses the weakness this area gives people to draw them in, almost like a baited trap.

Amanda- I see, so then perhaps we can use this to our advantage.

Tsubaki- Hmmm, that is a good idea. Two of us could portray an intoxicated couple getting hitched on a whim.

Amanda- Then the other pair can sneak in the back and hide until the time is right.

The two looked over to see the staring contest between student and teacher. Then interrupted them with a violent strike to their heads.

Aries- Hey, what was that for?!

Amanda- For being an idiot, now pay attention.

Tsubaki- You too! This is serious it's about our strategy.

Black Star- Who needs strategy with a star like me around?! I'm such a big guy I'll crush'em before he gets a chance to do anything!

Aries chuckled-Ha your delusional, you know you're the same size as I am.

Black Star- Shut up brat!

Amanda&Tsubaki- SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!

Both boys slumped back in fear of their enraged partners.

Aries-We can agree that they can be kinda scary.

Black Star- You have no idea kid.

Tsubaki- Now, Amanda and Aries with impersonate a couple entering the chapel. While Black Star and I will be hiding in the shadows.

Aries- Wait what?! I have to marry her?

Amanda struck the boy over the head- No idiot! We're setting a trap. Now, FOCUS!

Tsubaki- Once the culprit reveals himself you two will engage and fight them. We will only interfere if it is necessary.

She looked seriously at the two students.

Tsubaki- You both should know, while no student has died in one of these lessons, there has been several serious injuries. This can get ugly so you need to be sure your partner is someone you trust, with you life.

Aries looked up at Amanda. She had her gaze fixed on the teachers before them.

Amanda- As a weapon in the service of the DWMA I am prepare to fight for the protection against evil, and ( she looked at Aries) I trust and am prepared to die for my meister.

Aries was shocked, at first he was speechless then the words came to him.

Aries- As a meister in the service of the DWMA I am prepared to fight to protect all against evil, and I trust and am prepared to die for my weapon.

Tsubaki beamed with pride at the two students, and , while he disliked the young boy, Black Star felt a new respect for them both.

Aries and Amanda walked by as the chorus of wedding music flooded the dark streets of Vegas' back allies.

Amanda- You ready?

Aries- Yeah

The two walked up and through the doors of the old crumbling chapel. Inside they were met by a disturbing sight. Pews and decorations were strewn about and torn to ribbons. No lights were on and even if they were all the fixtures had been broken. The only light was from the rays of moon light that moved with the clouds. As they did the broken window by the door let in a thick blue stream of glow which illuminated the only working object in the room, an old organ playing "Here Come the Bride". It played the haunting tune as someone behind it struck its old yellow keys. As the doors closed behind the pair, the playing halted.

?- Another pair beginning their happily ever after, how disgusting!

A man jumped from behind the instrument. His face seemed mangled and his clothes tattered and bloody. His teeth were sharp and his hands were no longer hands. Instead it seemed as though they were metal and pistol heads had taken place of his fingers.

Amanda-Who are you?!

Aries- SCREW THAT! WHAT ARE YOU?!

The creature waved his metallic hand- I am The Son of Sam. Now I would ask your names, but I don't care. I just want your tasty little souls!

He knelt on a knee and pointed his hands at the two. Small lights began to glow inside the barrels.

Aries- Uh, Amanda!

Amanda- Yeah?

Aries- I think I need a weapon!

Amanda- Not yet. Let's see what he can do.

Aries- What are we gonna see, how he can kill us?!

Amanda was silent as she looked on, Aries was freaking out. His short life flashed before his eyes as the glowing barrels grew brighter. The figure behind them grinned as it enjoyed the young boy's terror.

Son of Sam- So long kid!

The lights burst and hot beams of orange light blasted from the mechanical hands of the murderer! Aries felt fear consume him, and then a hand yanked him to the left, out of harms way.

Amanda held her hand over his mouth as the dust settled from the blast. Aries muffled voice was barely audible as she surveyed the scene from behind a tattered pew. She snapped from her concentration when the boy licked her palm.

Amanda-What was that for?

Aries-I couldn't breathe. Wait you're alive!

Amanda- Of course, that was just a projection.

Aries-Oh, so you can do that too. Huh, must be an ability of the witch soul.

Amanda-Yeah, maybe. Right now I'm more worried about big, mean, and ugly.

Aries- Yeah, where the hell are Tsubaki and Black Star?

Amanda thought back to something Black Star told her before they put the plan into motion.

Black Star- Hey, let's talk for a second.

Amanda-Yes sir?

Black Star-Ok first drop the Sir bull shit. I'm not some old man kid. Second, I want to be sure you know what you're getting into.

Amanda-What do you mean?

Black Star- Look this is a test for you and your partner, not Tsubaki and I.

Amanda-Yeah, we know

Black Star- So understand, we aren't gonna help you.

Amanda-Beg pardon?! What if it gets dangerous!?

Black Star-Look we aren't gonna let you die or anything, but we aren't here to hold your hand and baby step you. You're on your own. Can you handle it.

Amanda-I can, but shouldn't you tell Aries, I mean he'll be in just as much trouble as I will be if this goes bad.

Black Star-No, I'm only telling you. Aries is strong I'll admit that, but he relies on himself too much. He needs to see you as an equal and put his full trust in you. Only then can you two function as partners.

Amanda-But he just said..

Black Star-Yeah yeah I heard him, but talk is cheap. A real star shines through his actions, not his words.

Son of Sam-Come out, Come out.

The voice brought her back, she looked down at Aries who had fear spread across his face. She began to wonder if her partner would be able to fully trust her.

Amanda- Aries

Aries- Yeah, what is it?

Amanda- Black Star and Tsubaki aren't gonna save us. We're on our own.

Aries-WHAT?

His hand shot over his mouth as the loud sound echoed through the building.

Son of Sam- Found you!

The enemy kept up and was before them in an instant. With a sharp turn his ten finger barrels were pointed directly at the pair.

Amanda-Now Aries!

She took his hand and took on her weapon form. Aries held his partner in his hands as the silver staff eased off its glow and the blade of the scythe shimmered with moonlight. This time the black rose was missing.

Amanda(Aries we need to stay defensive for a while. If we take one hit from those shots who knows what could happen)

Aries was frozen unable to think as his fear took hold again. Amanda sensed his distress and pondered ways to snap him out of it. As the scene unfolded Tsubaki and Black Star watched from the church rafters.

Black Star-I knew the kid would freeze. I doubt he's ever been in real combat before.

Tsubaki- I thought the same, but we had to see for ourselves.

Amanda(Aries I need you to wake up and listen to me!)

He remained silent with his fear consuming him.

Son of Sam- Haha, Dinner Time!

His fingers again began to glow with dark light.

Amanda(Aries! RUN!)

This time her words broke through and the boy took off down the isle. As the guns went off for a second time he left behind a pillar and barely avoided the attack.

Black Star-I don't understand, they had chemistry, they should be well matched.

Tsubaki- They are, in fact they're a perfect match.

Black Star- Then what's wrong?

Tsubaki- He's too scared to fight.

Black Star-Huh?

Tsubaki- You see people like Maka use fear to make themselves stronger, but some people can't handle fear and freeze. The only way they're going to win is if something can snap him out of it.

The creature sniffed the air and looked around the trashed chapel.

Son of Sam- Say would you like to know a little secret? I've been eating souls for a long time now kiddies, and over the years it's given me plenty of nifty little tricks. One of them happens to be seeing souls.

All the academy members froze as the words were spoken, unsure of what would be told next and wondering if it was a simple bluff.

Son of Sam- Hey kid you know what else I can see that your soul has a nice little twist. You're a witch aren't you!

Suddenly a new sensation filled Aries as his emotions flared. The fear began to flee from his body as something else took hold. Hate. He hated being told he was a witch. He was a meister who could perform magic, but he was not a witch. His hatred for that title filled him.

Tsubaki- That's strange.

Black Star- What's up Tsubaki?

Tsubaki- Well, a moment ago all I felt from Aries' soul was fear, but now his wave length is different.

Black Star- How so?

Tsubaki-When a soul is in fear its wave length is separated and uncontrollable, just as his was. Now, it seems to be balancing. Like the witches soul and meister soul within him are working together.

Aries stepped from behind the pillar, his eyes wide and fixated on the Son of Sam. The fear had vanished and his hatred of being called a witch had taken its control.

Aries-I AM NOT A WITCH!

Violet light poured around him as he began to spin his weapon around his body. He slashed the glowing rays and drew them into Amanda, their power combining and souls pulsing in harmony.

Aries- Yes, I know magic! Yes, My mother is a witch, but I am a MEISTER!

He stopped spinning as the light vanished. Slowly his arm began to glow a deep purple, almost black as the rose mark from before returned. It glowed onto Amanda's handle where it met her blade.

Aries- I am not weak like they are.

Son of Sam-What do you mean kid?

Aries-Witches can only rely on Magic, Meister only on weapons, but I can use both.

He spun Amanda once more, her blade began to glow.

Aries-MAGIC AND MEISTER COLLIDE! BORN ARE THE CHILDREN OF MADNESS! Witness what these force's create!

He charged forward at breaking speed, the spinning scythe tearing apart what lay in their path. His eyes had grown cold and emotionless as he looked deep into the very soul of the monster. It's distress became eminent as it saw that this attack was meant to be fatal.

Son of Sam- wait! Wait! WAIT!

The child spun and slashed through the body of the deformed man in a single sweep. Seconds ticked by, but nothing seemed to happen.

Son of Sam- Hahaha, silly kid you can try bu…

A dark vine crept out of his body, and began to choke him. It grew at a rapid pace until it was spread across his torso.

Aries-Witch Meister's Rose!

Thorns spiked from the vines piercing each piece of the monster until it fell to the ground. His body collapsed upon itself and became a single stem growing in the air. It blossomed in seconds into a kishins egg.

Aries walked over and picked the dark flower. As Amanda returned to her human form.

Tsubaki- Incredible! You defeated that thing all your own, and in such a unique way.

Aries- Ummm…thank…you?

Amanda-Yes, thank you ma'am we only wanted to do our best.

Aries-But what's this for?

He held up the Kirin flower.

Tsubaki-Amanda, Aries the mission of weapons and Meister's is to defend the world from kishin's which are born when someone who lusts for power begins to consume human souls. These people grow stronger, but at the cost of their own humanity. In order to help keep them at bay meister and weapons collect the damaged souls and use them to gain power. Amanda once you consume this soul you will have taken your first step to becoming a Death Scythe. I(n order to become one of Lord Deaths weapons you are required to absorb 99 kishin souls and one witch soul.

Black star looked on as Tsubaki congratulated the two students.

Black Star-(Lord Death did you see that?)

He pulled the active mirror from his pocket.

Lord Death-(I did, It seems the children of madness have a few tricks up their sleeves.)

Black Star-(No joke, they annihilated that thing, and you said there are more of these things?)

Lord Death-(Yes, at least thirteen in all.)

Black Star-(Well, we have one on our side. I just hope Amanda knows what she signed up for when she took on you request.)

Lord Death-(I know I asked a lot of her, to impersonate a child of madness and befriend Aries, but he needed a friend and I believe that the two of them could do great things.)

Black Star-(I hope you're right, and I hope he doesn't find out she isn't really who she says. After that show I really think we need this brat on our good side.)


End file.
